


Freeze Tag

by Missy



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Study, Dating, Ensemble Cast, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful future, Humor, Mildly Bittersweet, Open Ending, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A single note ping-pongs its way throughout Shermer High throughout the course of a single day.





	Freeze Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/gifts).



Bender blinks at the note stuffed just under the lip of his locker as he tries to jimmy it open with his books stacked under his chin. On a piece of lined notebook paper, it’s amusingly terse. By the time he heads to home room he’s read it twice. _Yo, Allison. Pizza? Friday? - A_  
  
  
The handwriting is about as meatheaded as – well, what the hell was Andy anyway? A friend, he guesses. Bender leans against his locker and scribbles back with a dying Bic _Yo? Are you suddenly Rambo Ken? Wrong locker, dude._ He thinks he remembers which one’s Andrew’s locker – third floor, right next to the soda machine.

He only steals two on his way to first period.

*** 

When he returns to steal a banana from his lunch before third period, the notebook paper slides its way from the crack between the lockers. The neat handwriting that greets him isn’t Andy’s.

_A wide miss, though I could see why you mistook my immaculate locker for Andy’s nuclear warzone. He’s on the first floor near the science lab. - Brian_

John snorts. He’s glad Brian’s feeling better. _Noted, buckaroo. Chin up._

Brian always passes by his locker on the way to the stairwell to get to the third floor for fourth period lunch. When he rushes by with his overloaded backpack and a stressed look on his face, Bender pitches the note into his face and it bounces off his forehead.

As he turns the corner, he notices that the stressed look on Brian’s face is replaced by one of amusement.

*** 

The balled-up piece of paper hits his lunch table a minute later. To his complete shock, Claire slides into place across from him.

“Brian’s been looking for Andy since fourth, but he can’t find him anywhere. Maybe his parents took him out for the afternoon?”

“A brilliant deduction, Princess…and speaking of, did you cut class to see me?”

Her ears turn pink, pleased with the realization. “I had some extra time,” she said. “And I thought you might want to see the new Nightmare on Elm Street?”

“You’re speaking my language,” he says. A little stirring of insecurity runs through him when she stands up. John hopes that Claire isn’t just using him as a temporary thrill, as an attempt at trying to rebel against her image and the world.

When she kisses him, he doesn’t care.

*** 

They manage to make it back to school before sixth period, where they find Allison and Andy hunched near the front door trying to inconspicuously be together without being noticeable. Allison – still wearing her coat and some kind of messy Joan Jett teeshirt but with a bow in her hair – is very conspicuous next to Andy and his letter-free letterman jacket. John and Claire are holding hands, and they stare at each other for just a second.

John acts first. “Hey,” he says, fishing the note out of the front pocket of his coat and tossing it to Allison, who catches it effortlessly. “Go out for pizza allfuckin’ready,” he says.

“Hey,” Allison says, and Claire forces John to stop and listen to her. “Maybe Saturday we can go to the mall or something? And Brian can come too?”

He’s about to answer when the bell rings for last period and they lose each other in the flood of bodies.


End file.
